


Poor Anxiety

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Comfort, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Hugs, Janus is nice though, Omorashi, Pee, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Romans a mean boi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Pre-accepting anxiety.Virgil drinks too much coffee before the filming of a video and things happen.Janus comforts him.Heed the tags please.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, anxceit
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Poor Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-accepting anxiety, so they don’t know his name yet and Roman’s a bit of a mean boi. 
> 
> This is a little.. angsty?
> 
> TW: Brief mention of a anxiety attack at the end.

Virgil downs the remainder of his coffee and slides off of the edge of the kitchen counter. He leaves the empty mug beside the sink and turns to exit the room, his headphones hanging around his neck. He got little sleep last night and just wants to curl up and lose himself in the sound of his favourite music. However, life seems to have other ideas. Thomas has just begun filming a video, meaning he should be there too to offer whatever input he can.

He sighs, mentally preparing himself for the mammoth task that is socialising. Today is not going to be a good day. He can already sense it. He sinks out of the dark sides' abode, appearing by the stairs in Thomas' living room.

Thomas immediately tenses up upon his arrival, shooting him a look mixed with both fear and annoyance. "Anxiety... " he greets, sighing in an exasperated manner. 

Virgil presents the peace sign to the room, automatically getting into his position sat on the stairs. "Sup," he says, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

"Ugh, do you ready have to be here every time we do a video?" Roman grumbles, rolling his eyes. 

"Could ask you the same question, Princey," Virgil retorts. Roman's words hurt him - of course they do - but he pushes the feeling deep down, maintaining his menacing image. He's got to do his job, no matter how painful said job is. 

The others continue whatever conversation they were having before Virgil arrived, talking in animated tones as if he's invisible. He makes a few comments here and there but apart from Patton's responses, they totally ignore him. 

Logan's talking about something. The words mean little to Virgil. He's quite content where he is, perched on the edge of the stairs, his black hoodie swamping him. The others don't want him here, that's evident, yet here he is. He's got to do his job, so here he is, spending hours of his time getting cramp on Thomas' stairs as he sprays negativity and doubt into the conversation and is ridiculed in return. That's usually how it goes, isn't it? He's never wanted. He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on them, forcing his eyes to remain open.

He finds himself drifting off into his thoughts for a while, his brain throwing confusing thought upon confusing thought at him. The onslaught would be debilitating if he weren't used to it, if he didn't have practice with it. He stifles a yawn with his hand, glancing around the room with half-lidded eyes. No one seems to have noticed how tired he looks. He wonders whether they'd even care if he just fell asleep in the middle of the video. He doesn't want to find out so he sits up a bit straighter, shifting a little in place as the movement makes him aware of a little issue. He has to pee. Not badly, in fact it's barely noticeable, the slight pressure in his abdomen easily forgettable if he were to focus his attention on something else. He pushes thoughts of it to the back of his mind and decidedly pays more attention to the conversation occurring around him. 

"It is a good idea, Ro," Patton says, smiling at Roman,"It's just-"

"-Not very realistic," Logan finishes off. 

Patton nods, his tone tentative when he says,"Yeah, that,"

"You say that about all my ideas!" Roman protests, acting not dissimilar from a distraught child.

"That is because all of your ideas are unrealistic and idealistic, Roman," Logan replies, his tone even. 

"You're just saying that cause you don't like them!" Roman retorts, folding his arms across his chest as if to make some sort of point. 

"Logan has a point, you know?" Virgil chimes in, his tone snarky as he glances at Roman, daring him to respond, to acknowledge his presence. 

"You weren't even listening!" Roman exclaims,"You don't even know what we're talking about,"

"I don't need to listen to know how this'll turn out, Princey," Virgil remarks, shifting his position again on the stairs as the ache in his abdomen makes itself known once more. 

"Roman, be nice. He's just trying to help," Patton intervenes before Roman can articulate a response. 

Roman scoffs, his expression morphing into one of humoured disbelief,"Help? Oh yes, constant negativity will definitely help. Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

Logan frowns,"I do not understand. Negativity does not aid us in any way whatsoever," 

"I was being sarcastic," Roman snaps. 

"Why do people use sarcasm? Why don't you just say what you mean?" Logan replies, sighing. 

"Because normal people don't take every word someone says literally," Roman answers, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Virgil shifts about again, realising with dismay that his need has increased considerably. They've only been at the video for a little under half an hour and the coffee he consumed prior is already making its way through him faster than he'd like. The pressure has increased in his bladder and he finds himself crossing his legs as innocently as possible in an attempt to deal with the sensation. It doesn't do much, but it helps. 

Logan and Roman begin to argue, something Virgil hates being a witness to. Raised voices frighten him so he slips his headphones over his ears as subtly as possible. All sound around him is now barely audible background noise. This action in itself helps ease the growing anxiety within him - he is the embodiment of anxiety, so it's always there to some extent. 

He uncrosses his legs and crosses them again, a barely audible sigh escaping him. He could just sink out. The others probably wouldn't even notice, nor would they care. Something inside him prevents him from doing so. What if something happens while he's gone? What if his input is genuinely needed? He shifts his position on the stairs again, wincing as the action jostles his quickly filling bladder. He can wait a little longer. They can't possibly extend the video out too much further. 

Despite the bickering going on around him, Patton finds his attention drawn to Anxiety. The emo is seated cross-legged on the stairs, withdrawn from the 'conversation.' He immediately notices how tense he looks, somehow appearing more on edge than he usually does, which is saying something. Patton is about to glance away when he notices something: Anxiety is fidgeting, like, a lot. That in itself isn't cause for concern, but the way he shifts forward on the stairs and then back again, his fingers tapping at the carpet to the side of him, is. Patton frowns. "Anxiety, are you okay over there, kiddo?" He questions, unable to keep the worry from filtering into his voice. 

To Virgil's dismay, Patton's concern attracts the attention of the other three who immediately stop their 'discussion' and turn to look at him. He sinks down further into the stairs and presses his headphones tightly against his ears. He regrets waking up this morning. 

Roman doesn't look particularly concerned, though Patton and Thomas do and the looks they're sending him make him want to sink into the floor and disappear. 

He sighs, slips his headphones off of his ears and fixes the others with a frown. "What?" He demands. 

"Are you okay?" Patton repeats. 

Virgil debates asking them to end the video, pause it, anything so he can deal with his .. problem. He opens his mouth but no sounds come. 

"Is there something wrong?" Thomas asks, regarding Virgil with a strange look bordering on concern. 

He presses his thighs together and chews on his lip, finding himself unable to vocalise his needs. "I... uh.. are we gonna wrap the video up now or what? They're already going to be bored as it is considering all you did was argue," he snaps.

Thomas frowns, hurt flickering across his face, but Virgil ignores it. He's a little preoccupied with hiding the fact that he's really got to pee. 

"We have a lot more to discuss," Logan remarks, turning to Roman,"Do you have anything realistic enough that we can actually work with?"

Roman recoils in shock,"Hey! I've given you all my ideas. It's not my fault you won't accept them!" He retorts. 

Virgil sighs as the arguing resumes again. He really really has to go. He slides his headphones back over his ears, trying to keep his fidgeting to a minimum. This task is becoming more and more difficult as the minutes pass. He crosses his legs, uncrosses them, shifts forward then back, chews a small hole in his lip as he anxiously squirms in place. The aching in his bladder doesn't dissipate, only grows, becoming more painful and impossible to ignore. A tiny whine escapes him without his permission and he rubs his thighs together desperately. He's trembling. That can't be good. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Anxiety's squirming catches Patton's attention once more. The moral side frowns, not sure what to make of it. It's not unusual for him to appearing so restless; he is Anxiety after all, but the movements are different, more ...desperate. He wishes Roman and Logan would stop bickering for a moment so he can actually get a good look at Anxiety. 

Virgil can't sit still anymore. It's physically impossible. He’s begun to rock backwards and forwards on the stairs as he tries desperately to keep everything inside him. He leaks a little into his pants, slamming his hands between his legs with a desperate whine. This is not good. This is not good at all. 

Thomas seems to have got Roman and Logan to stop arguing and decide upon an idea and is now beginning to wrap the video up. The others fall silent as he talks to the camera. 

Virgil’s legs are jiggling up and down as he squeezes his thighs together. He’s not going to make it. He has to - he can’t wet himself in front of the others, especially Thomas. He’s supposed to frighten his host. This definitely won’t do that. 

He’s pretty sure the others are all staring at him by this point but it barely registers to him. Every ounce of his concentration goes to not peeing himself in Thomas’ living room. His breathing is definitely a mess right now. 

“Uh.. are you okay?” Thomas questions, unsure what to do. 

Patton gets up and appears at Virgil’s side, his hand touching his shoulder. “Anxiety...kiddo?”

He leaks again, this time for longer. Wetness spreads from his crotch, leaving a large visible wet spot between his legs. “No,” he hisses, doubling over as another leak escapes him, this one even longer. Pee runs down his leg, leaving a dark line on his already dark trousers. 

“Oh my god, is he gonna pee himself?” Roman exclaims, smirking. 

“Roman!” Patton says, shooting the creative side a glare,”You’re not helping,” 

Virgil whimpers. His entire body is trembling, his clammy hands jammed between his damp thighs as he struggles not to wet himself. 

Patton glances around the room, sighing when he sees everyone staring at Anxiety. “Give him a little privacy at least,” he tells them, “It’s not very polite to stare,”

“It’s not very polite to pee yourself in front of other people,” Roman retorts, looking away. 

Logan folds his arms. “He clearly can’t help it, Roman,” 

Tears well up in Virgil’s eyes. He’s trying, he’s really really trying. It doesn’t seem to matter though, however much he begs and struggles, he can’t stop the stream from escaping him. Pee pours down his legs, soaking into the carpet, pooling around his butt. The entire room has gone silent rest the sound of hissing as Virgil soaks himself and the stairs. It hurts but it feels so good that he can’t help the whiny sound that slips out of him. It seems to go on forever and his trousers are thoroughly soaked by the time he finishes. The tears in his eyes spill over, mixing with his eyeshadow and staining his cheeks black as they roll down his face. 

Roman doesn’t mean to be so cruel, but he laughs. It escapes him without thinking and he immediately regrets it. 

Patton sighs, his expression morphing into one of sympathy as he sees Anxiety silently crying on the stairs, his trousers soaked with wetness. “Hey, it’s okay,” he murmurs, taking a tentative step towards the emo. 

Virgil hisses as soon as Patton approaches him, curling himself up into a ball on the stairs instinctively. He presses his face into his knees, his breaths coming out in irregular gasps. 

“Anxiety, look at me, kiddo? Look at me, okay?” Patton pleads, bending down to Virgil’s level. 

“M’sorry,” Virgil chokes out, “I ruined everything,” He sinks out quickly before anyone can say anything to comfort him. 

As soon as he appears in the dark sides’ living room he sinks to his knees, his hands pressed over his eyes as he sobs. He’s really just pissed himself in front of the light sides and Thomas. He’s really just done that. The realisation causes more tears to fill his eyes. He can’t breathe. He’s opening and closing his mouth, gasping, begging for air but none comes. 

This is how Janus finds him an hour later, curled up on the floor in the living room, hyperventilating as sobbing as he panics, unable to calm down. 

Janus kneels down in front of him. “Virgil - Virge, look at me,” 

Because it’s Deceit, because it’s Janus, he looks up, tear-filled eyes meeting those of the other dark side. 

“You need to breathe, Virgil,” Janus whispers,”Like this,” he slows his own breathing down in the hope that Virgil will be able to copy. 

He tries to mimic Janus’ breathing, each shuddering inhalation and exhalation slowly matching that of the other side. 

When he’s finally calmed down, he allows Janus to wrap him up in a hug, burying his face in the other’s shoulder as a few stray inky tears leak from his eyes. “M’sorry,” he whispers. 

Janus leans back, checking Virgil out with a swipe of his eyes. His gaze lands on the soaked fabric of Virgil’s pants and realisation dawns on him. “Oh Virge, it’s okay. It definitely doesn’t happen to everyone at some point,” 

“But.. they all saw.. even Thomas,” Virgil mumbles feebly, his voice quiet. 

Janus pulls him into another hug,”Don’t worth about them, okay?”

Virgil nods, pressing his face into Janus’ chest. “O..okay,” he murmurs.


End file.
